RED BAND SOCIETY
by Bobu
Summary: My very first fanfiction. Kendall has been through a lot lately. His dad left him, his mommy died and now he's alone with only his sister and his best friend Logan. He lives physical and mental pain. What is going to happen when a new patient arrives in the hospital? James the new patient seems to have a bad behavior but maybe he's going to change. Rated T just in case-Kames/Cargan
1. Chapter 1

**Well hallo guys, this is my very first fanfiction, I've always liked the BTR. I don't really know how i came up with this story. I think the show 'red band society' inspired me i guess. Alright this is gonna be a kames story. I won't update very fast due to the school and some stuffs, but I'll try my best to update at least once a month. You should follow me so you'll get noticed whenever i'll update. What else to say? just enjoy the story and comment, let me know if there's something I need to change or anything. I'm sorry if you're going to find any spelling or grammar mistakes it's just that i'm not english. If anybody is interested in helping me with this story, just tell me in the comments or send me an email. Love you guys :)**

_Holy fuck, let go of me you bastard! Let me go!_ Kendall was dreaming while laying in his hospital bed.

_Shut up, if you shut the fucking hell up nothing bad is going to happen to you, blondie._ The kidnapper said and put a hand over his mouth.

Kendall woke up all sweaty from the head to his feet, he was trembling... He couldn't remember, he just couldn't. This was so unbelievable; who the hell in the world would do such a thing to him? he always have been the good guy, he used to get on well with everybody, he was friendly. He was the right outgoing guy you just wanted to go out with. But still bad things happen to good people, Kendall thought.

_Hey Kendall_, the nurse said, _we should get going, the doctor's waiting for us._

She helped Kendall up; Kendall without a second thought jumped down of the bed. The leg hurts, it hurts like anything Kendall had ever experienced before. He nodded to the nurse and they started to walk through the almost empty hallway. Once they reached the doctor's office the knocked and a strong voice told them they were allowed to go in. He was met by the usual hospital smell, everything around him seemed to be almost untouched, even though Kendall knew it wasn't that way. Everything, every single object in the room was sterilized. He sat down, right in front of the doctor who was smiling brightly at him. The doctor was the first one to speak, _so Kendall it's been a while since we've last talked... I know you were hoping this would be the last month here for you but from the last CAT we noticed that you're not ready to leave the hospital yet._

He looked sorry but really Kendall was tired of being there, it seemed like prison to him. Without an answer he got up, almost immediately and stormed out of the office, eyes sparkling with anger. He reached his room and he curled up in the bed. After a few moments a nurse entered the room and sat quietly next to him, not wanting to scare. Kendall looked up and after few seconds he put his head again on his knees._ I know it's hard for you to stay here but we keep you here for the best, Kendall. I know you've lost everyone in the accident but you should move on, at least try, put some effort and you'll get through this, I promise._ She said and then put a hand on Kendall's back. Kendall stayed still, without saying anything.

_Camille,_ a doctor called,_ we need you, a young patient has just arrived, he was feeling sick and then suddenly he stopped to breath, let's go._ The nurse shot up from the chair she was sitting on and hurried out of the bedroom. Meanwhile Kendall started to sniffle silently, his heart was aching, not because he was sick or anything, it was aching because of his painful past.

Two months ago, he was at home with his parents and his little sister Katie; they were spending the night together when some masked men bursted in. They had pistols and they kept telling his dad they wanted their money back but apparently his dad didn't have their money. One of the man took his mom and pushed her face on the floor, her mom started to scream for help. Kendall didn't know what to do, his dad was staying still. Kendal froze when another man took her little sister and pointed his pistol right in her head. He started to run towards this man but a solid grip took him by the wrist and suddenly he couldn't move. He heard a loud shot at his back and in a second he noticed that the floor was full of blood, blood of his mom. He started to scream, at the top of his lungs, his sister was crying. He tried to escape the grip of the man but he wasn't strong enough and at some point he decided to give up. He heard one of the man talk to his dad, _if you don't give us the money, we're going to keep your children. Don't you dare calling the police or anything or we will kill them. Find the money and meet us in two hours at the usual place._ And with that his father started to run out of the mansion not caring of his children.

_So what are we going to do with you, huh?_ The man holding Kendall said, _are we going to kill you both or not?_ Kendall started to struggle and freed his mouth, he screamed again but after few seconds he was hushed by a man who took out a big syringe and drugged both him and his sister. That's all he remembered until waking up in that hospital's bed.

He started to fill up with anger again, that fucking bastard of his dad left them. He fucking left them, he let his mom get killed right there; he didn't even fight for them, didn't he care about them? Didn't he loved them? Screw him, he was stuck in that hospital because of him. His sister was having mental disorder because of him, they both didn't have a lovely mom because of him! He never even showed up in the hospital after the kidnapping occurred. Maybe it was better that way, he didn't want to see his father ever again in his life. And with that last thought he fell in an unsettled sleep. He kept on dreaming the last few moment before the kidnapper drugged him, over and over again.

**Thank you guys for reading this story, let me know if you find any mistakes and just review and let me know if I should keep going on with this fanfiction. Love you guys. It's actually almost midnight here in Italy so I'm just going to bed because tomorrow i have school. Have fun :), luv ya all **


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Alright here's chapter two, hope you like it. I would like to thanks the reviewers and all the peeps who followed the story and everything, you're so cute thanksss 3. Kames is happening soon. I don't own anything neither the show 'Big Time Rush' or 'Red Band Society', I only own the story and any replication of this story is forbidden. Well let me say enjoy the story :) **

When Kendall woke up the following day, he was feeling dizzy. After few minutes he decided to get up. He went over to the small and not vey comfy bathroom to take a shower. He pulled off all his night t-shirt, turned on the hot water and went in. He let the warm water flow on his pale body. He was confused, the anger he had last night disappeared and was replaced by tiredness. He washed himself and then turned off the water; he walked out of the shower and took a towel to dry himself up. Suddenly he lost the balance and fell on the floor. _Someone can help me?! Is there someone?_ He pleaded. Why when you needed someone apparently nobody is there -Kendall thought to himself. After few minutes of yelling a nurse arrived, _Camille!_ Kendall said,_ about time! I've been here laying on the floor for hundreds years, help me getting up._ She tensed a bit but soon relaxed and smiled softly to Kendall, she pulled out a hand put It around Kendall waist and with the other hand he pulled him up. _Kendall you know that you shouldn't walk alone, especially now that you have plaster cast on your left leg. You should first get used to walk with it._ Camille said simply while she was taking Kendall back to bed. Poor guy she thought, the fortune seems not be on his side. He lost his family, he has having physical problems and nobody's there to support him._ Alright Camille I think I can take care of myself, I don't need you anymore, I'm not and old men,_ Kendall giggled a bit and let go of Camille's hand.

Kendall wasn't so sure he could really take care of himself, when the kidnappers drugged him apparently the drug had some bad effects on his muscles. The drug paralyzed all his muscles, fortunately both him and his sister were taken to the hospital in time and so the doctor had done some kind of therapy to expel all the drug from their body. But still he has not completely recover yet, in fact he still has some problems with his left leg and his sister has a kind of insomnia that made her a little bit crazy.

He sat quietly on the bed and stared outside the window, he could see the waves from his hospital's bed. He always liked the sea, he made him feel home. When he was at the see he could almost feel like nothing bad could've happened to him. Kendall looked intently outside, he saw many people, doctors and nurses walking outside of the hospital, they all seemed such in a hurry. Kendall missed that part of his life, going to rehearsal with his band, hang out with his best friend. Oh how he missed Logan, they were inseparable, they were best friends since ever, they met at pre-K and from then on they became inseparable. The last time he saw Logan was the previous week and he came to tell him that the following week he wouldn't have been there, he was going on a family trip for about two weeks. Kendall felt lonely, like nobody was there for him, he snapped out of his thought when he heard someone walking into the hospital room. He turned around only to be met by a little girl, with rosy cheeks. _Katie!_ He almost screamed for the happiness of seeing someone familiar, _what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your room? _

Katie was smiling at him, and that smile made him feel safe, almost at home._ Well I wanted to see how's my brother doing, I'm a bit worried._ She said staring at his feet. Kendall patted on the bed and her sister sat right next to him. The big brother was the first one to speak _so, what's up lil' sister?_ It took a while to her before she decided to speak,_ well big brother I'm worried of not getting out of this hospital ever! But again if we will be allowed to leave the hospital, where are we going to stay? We don't have anybody left, well I mean we still have our father but I don't know._

Kendall looked at her softly and said, trying to smile a bit _don't worry Katie, we'll figure something out... We still have Logan and his family, I'm sure that if we'll need help they'll be there for us. But please Katie, we now need to recover first. _

They spent few minutes just sitting there, staring out at the window. Katie stood up, _I should probably get going,_ she said and headed out of the door, not waiting for an answer. Kendall sighed and and followed the chain of his thoughts. How beautiful is the sea, how LA has changed since I've last seen it. My city, my house... I miss everything. He decided to try to send a text to Logan.

" Hey Loges, I kinda miss ya. It's been a while since I've last talked to you, life here is all the same, ya know quite boring. How's your trip going? Call me soon please, I really need to talk to someone, otherwise I'll get crazy. Kisses, Ken"

He sent the text and few seconds later Camille entered the room.

_Hey Kendall,_ she said while moving around the room to clean it up, _how are you today? _

Kendall looked at her and replied, _I'm good I guess, uhm Camille can I ask you to do me a favor?_

_Yeah sure, anything you want Kendall._

_Can you please look after Katie while I can't? You know I think she's going through a lot at the moment,_ Kendall said with a worried look, she only nodded simply. _Well Kendall I have some good news for you,_ she said while making the bed, which stand right next to Kendall's one, _have you heard that yesterday a new patient has arrived?_ Kendall looked at her, _yeah so what? _

_Well he's going to be your roommate, he's new in the hospital and maybe you can be friends._ Camille was finishing cleaning the toilet and so was almost yelling to make Kendall hear her. _I don't need any friend,_ Kendall yelled back,_ and I think he doesn't either. _

_Well at least try to be nice to him, he's having some serious healthy problems,_ and with that she left the room leaving Kendall all alone.

**Well hello everyone, hope you liked this chapter, I know I said I wasn't going to update very fast but this morning I came up with this idea and I needed to write it down otherwise I would have forgotten it. Just review please and let me know if you have some ideas for the story or if I need to change anything. Sorry again if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. See ya guys for the next chapter, kisses to everybody. **


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Hi guys, I'm back with another chapter! I didn't receive much reviews for the last chapter, actually only one... And I was wondering, was it that bad? Didn't you like it? If so tell me, I accept all criticisms that's the only way I can get better... Anyway I wanted to thank PeeweeWolf for the review and I hope you guys like this chapter, enjoy! :)**

Kendall couldn't really understand why there was the press in the hospital. Was there someone famous? He just couldn't stand all the flashlight and the cameras in the hallway so he decided to look for a calmer space to fool around. If he could have run he would had done it a while ago but no, he was stuck in the crowd, they were all in the hallway, apparently waiting for someone. Kendall decided to ask someone what was going on,

_"Excuse me sir,_ the man turned around and looked at him, what are you waiting for? Is someone important coming?" Kendall innocently said, waiting for an answer.

The man seemed unsure, whether telling him the truth or just turn back, he decided to tell him what was happening,

_James Diamond has just arrived at the hospital, he's having some serious health problems,_ and with that he turned back again, holding his camera up and moving in the crowd, maybe to get a better view.

Kendall didn't really know who the fuck was James Diamond but he supposed he would have found out very soon. He started to walk through the hallway as fast as he could. He couldn't find a damn room where to relax himself a bit. Then he spotted a little room, right opposite to the waiting room and without a second thought he ran inside it and closed the door behind him. It was really dark inside but Kendall could have swore that there was someone else inside the room, he could almost feel the eyes that were staring intently at him. At some point the light switched on and Kendall view blurred and it took him a while to adapt to the new source of light. He looked around a bit, he was in an ex hospital bedroom. He looked around and he spotted a man figure on the opposite side of the bedroom. Kendall could tell that the young man was sniffling and crying softly. Kendall rested there a bit without saying anything. He looked up and with a rough voice said,

_"Leave me the fucking alone, who are you? What do you want? An autograph maybe, hasn't anybody told you that I'm going to be hospitalized? Now leave me alone!"_ He put again his head in between his legs and sighed, like he was very tired.

Kendall couldn't understand what was happing. Who was that young boy? Why was he crying? He thought that the only way to find it out was asking him_ "I-I'm Kendall, he stuttered out, why are you crying? I don't want to hurt you and I surely don't want an autograph from you, I don't even know who you are". _

The hazel boy stared intently to Kendall and then decided to speak, "_WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ He yelled at the blond boy.

_"Alright you know what? I was just trying to be nice to you but apparently you don't want anyone to help you sorting out whatever fucking problems you have! Screw you!"_ Kendall yelled back, just not as loud as the other boy. He walked toward the door, opened it and soon slammed it and walked away.

What the fuck?! He thought, just what the fuck! This is the worst the day ever since I've been here, he complained to himself. He's phone rang, he had a new text

**"Well hello there, I'm doing good WBU? I'm glad you texted me, even if I'm enjoying this little trip I needed to hear someone familiar. What do you wanted to tell me? Right now I can't phone you but I promise I'm calling you tonight or at least tomorrow morning, Kisses Loges"**

Kendall relaxed and he looked very pleased to hear some news from Logan, he was a little bit pissed by the fact that they couldn't talk right now but he knew that if Logan, his best friend, made a promise he would have kept it. He needed to find a new spot where to hide, he walked back towards his room and he heard some men of the press saying something that made him realize who was the handsome, but still annoying brunette.

_" Did you hear James Diamond scream?" a man said._

_"Yeah I think he might have some mental problems..." another responded him. _

_"He's definitely going thorough a rough time" a blond girl was nodding at both the men. _

Kendall put all the pieces of the puzzle together and realized he have been talking to a famous pop star apparently. If every famous people was like him, Kendall thought, it's better not meeting them. Kendall kept hearing all these men talking even when he reached the end of the hallway. He suddenly jumped into a nurse.

_"Camille_, he said slightly surprised,_ how ya doing?_ He said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

You shouldn't be out here, why aren't you in bed? You need to rest you know that?" She said with a master tone.

_"I-I know_, Kendall stuttered out,_ I was just looking around, it has been so messy lately"_ he told her regaining his self-confidence.

_"Yeah as I told you there's the new pati-"_ she couldn't finish the sentence when Kendall responded almost irritated from the situation,

_"Yeah James fucking Diamond the famous pop star is here what a big deal"-_ He turned and walked away.

What the fuck is wrong with the people, everything seems to rule around James Diamond, who the fuck is he? Why haven't I ever heard of him before, I need to ask my sister if she knows anything about him. He made a mental note to remember it when he suddenly stepped into her sister who was jumping joyfully from a wall to the other. Kendall hasn't seen her sister like this in months, he was little bit surprised at first but then he was just as happy as her in seeing her like that. _"What's up little sis'?_ He asked.

_"James Diamond the famous pop star is here!"_ She jumped again happily.

_"Why everybody seems so interested in him?! I've never heard any songs of him"_. Kendall face darkened.

_"He is literally the most A-M-A-Z-I-N-G singer in the whole world!_ She jumped again and then kept speaking to her brother,_ "I have to go now otherwise I won't catch him up and I won't get an autograph from him"-_ with that she disappeared in the long hallway.

Kendall stayed there feeling a little dizzy. He just sat down in the hallway to rest a bit forgetting about everything that has just happened. All the bad memories of his past came up into his mind.

**I'm not going to update very soon because I have some school stuff that need to be done and plus I'm going also on a school trip for about two weeks so I need to be ready and run all my tests before that date. I'm also helping a friend writing her own story. Thanks for reading, have a good weekend :)**


End file.
